Pictogram
Pictograms 'are a pivotal element in the franchise, and are featured in every ''Just Dance game. They show players how to execute the next move and come in a wide variety of colors. HistoryCategory:Just Dance Now [[Just Dance (video game)|'''Just Dance]] In the original game, the Pictograms were not very well detailed. They run quickly on an invisible line and disappear quickly on an intermittent triangle; the arrows that sometimes appear with them are very narrow and monocolor. They also have a litlle triangle under their feet. Pictograms for Shake Moves have a coloured cloud and various shaded shapes, resembling the arms that are shaking. [[Just Dance 2|'Just Dance 2']] In the second game, the Pictograms received improvement and the arrows are wider and of different colours, but they still disappear quickly on the triangle. In Duets, they slide on different sides (from the left for P1 and from the right for P2). Some pictograms have now a circle symbol to represent the glove and avoid confusion between the two hands (mostly when they are crossing). Also, since Gold Moves have made their first appearance in this game, the Pictogram for one of these moves are golden with gold outline. [[Just Dance 3|'Just Dance 3']] In the third game, the Pictograms received little improvements and the triangle looks less sharp; also, they fade when they reach the end; in Duets, both Pictograms from the right, while in Dance Crews they slide at a faster rate because the triangle is in the middle of the screen. From this game on, the Gold Move pictograms for multiplayer routines are not golden; instead they have a golden outline. [[Just Dance 4|'Just Dance 4']] In the fourth game, the Pictograms received improvements and the triangle is replaced by a white line with an intermittent rectangle; when they reach the rectangle, they enlarge and fade out. Also, the end of the line is not in the middle anymore for Dance Crews. [[Just Dance 2014|'Just Dance 2014']] In the fifth game, the Pictograms seem to be smaller and improved. [[Just Dance 2015|'Just Dance 2015']] No notable changes can be seen, except for very little improvements. [[Just Dance Kids|'Just Dance Kids']] series/Disney Party In these games, they're almost identical to Just Dance's Pictograms (with the only difference being that they have a bigger head); their colours don't vary much and they can have the same colour also in Duets; in these cases, they slide from different sides (like in Just Dance 2). In Just Dance Kids 2 and Just Dance Kids 2014, Gold Moves appear, and their relevant Pictograms have the same colours as the others but they shine golden. [[ABBA: You Can Dance|'ABBA: You Can Dance']]/Michael Jackson: The Experience In both games, the pictogram are contained into a white circle. They appear as black 2D stylized bodies, with the right arm coloured. They slide bottom up, and they disappear with fading effect. [[Dance on Broadway|'Dance on Broadway']] They look similar to JD1 pictograms, but they're smaller and they're all black. They slide from different sides, like in JD2 Duets. [[The Black Eyed Peas Experience|'The Black Eyed Peas Experience']] They look similar to Just Dance pictograms; they're all orange with light blue arrows. [[The Hip Hop Dance Experience|'The Hip Hop Dance Experience']] In this game, pictograms are GIF files. They are a dark blue boy shape, showing the moves under the camera square. [[The Smurfs Dance Party|'The Smurfs Dance Party']] They are all orange with light blue arrows, and they're very small. They have a thick white outline, and they disappear immediately on a motionless white triangle. Trivia * In ''Just Dance'', the Pictograms were going to be more detailed than in the final copy. * In ''Just Dance Wii'', the Pictograms are a bit glitchy because they don't disappear on the top of the triangle, but more under. * In ''Just Dance 2'', the Pictograms were originally going to have a neon outline and the head of the stick figure was smaller. * In the Beta version of ''The Power'', they disappeared with fading effect, unlike all other songs in the game. * In Dance on Broadway, there are 2 Pictogram slides, one coming from the left and one from the right, even if there is only one person playing. * If you look really close, the legs of the Just Dance 3 pictograms are slightly longer then the other Just Dance game pictograms. This is the same with Greatest Hits/Best Of. Gallery Hog picto1.png|''Just Dance'' Pictogram JD2Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 2'' Pictogram JD3Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 3'' Pictogram JD4 Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 4'' Pictogram JDGreatestHitsJDBestOfPictogram.png|''Just Dance: Greatest Hits\Best Of'' Pictogram JD2014Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Pictogram JD2015Pictogram.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Pictogram JustDance2016PictogramPlaceHolder2.png|"Just Dance 2016" Pictogram JDWiiPicdto.png|"Just Dance Wii" Pictogram JDWii2Picto.png|"Just Dance Wii 2" Pictogram JDWiiUPicto.png|"Just Dance Wii U" Pictogram Toxic-gm.png|Just Dance 2 Gold Move Pictogram Lollipoplastgoldmove.png|Just Dance 3 Gold Move Pictogram CallMeMaybeGM3.png|Just Dance 4 Gold Move Pictogram Wild GM1.PNG|Just Dance 2014 Gold Move Pictogram Diamonds gm2.png|Just Dance 2015 Gold Move Pictogram All About that Bass GM.png|Just Dance 2016 Gold Move Pictogram Xmastree gm 1 type 2.png|Duet Pictogram/Duet Gold Move Pictogram Sirtaki gm2.png|Trio Pictogram/Trio Gold Move Pictogram Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|Dance Crew Pictogram/Dance Crew Gold Move Pictogram Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance Kids Category:Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance 2016